


Encore!

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Come Shot, Cum shot, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: My AU fic,Nothing Else Matterswith Vegeta as pop star Piccolo’s bodyguard, keeps inspiring me to do all manner of nekkid and steamy art. Here is what Vegeta and Piccolo might get up to after the crowds clear post-show...or maybe the crowd hasn’t cleared. Hard to say.
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Encore!

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit gay sex ahead. Yum. Please leave me kudos if you like this :D Comments whether you do or don’t!
> 
> Art nerd stuff ahead, feel free to scroll down to the picture :D I’ve been dabbling in digital art for about a little over a month, using Medibang Paint (since I started digital arting at all to make doujinshi), but I finally decided to give Procreate a try because I feel like the internet foams at the mouth about Procreate. I see its merits, but I can’t leave Medibang behind. In case you too are a digital artist, I find the canvas spin/zoom lag in Procreate to be crippling when I’m doing my line drawings. I realize lots of people probably don’t spin their canvases and shrink and zoom them like some kind of vomit inducing carnival ride. That’s just how I draw, I spin my paper a ton too when I used to draw with an actual pencil on actual paper, but Procreate has huge lag and freeze issues when I do that. That being said, my iPad is ancient, I think it’s first generation iPad Pro, so it might just be my poor tired iPad. So I did my line drawing in Medibang, exported it as a transparent PNG and imported it into Procreate because holy effing s&%t, the fill feature on Procreate is vastly superior to Medibang. I also like how the procreate brushes are displayed, so much more efficient.  
> Anyway, I’ve never tried backgrounds and shading like this, so it was a learning experience and my amateurishness shows, but the lack of Vegeta/Piccolo nsfw art in the world compels me to share it because mediocre is better than nothing. I wish more people would get on my favorite rarepair.

After the show, Vegeta gives Piccolo his own encore...


End file.
